


Fun at the Zoo

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aquariums, Comedy, Fluff, Other, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Lapis and Stevonnie spend the day at the Zoo.It's a very short day.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Stevonnie (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Fun at the Zoo

Lapis and Stevonnie were going to the Zoo. Stevonnie had been stuck with Steven and Connie’s coursework for the past few weeks, so they’d been yearning for some time out. Lapis liked the animals... And Stevonnie, though in a different way.

“Welcome to the Beach County Zoo, that’ll be twenty bucks,” the cashier said, handing them their tickets as Stevonnie paid.

The pair held hands and walked on through. The Gem and the fusion had been dating for a year now, some time after Steven and Connie decided to be Stevonnie for months at a time. By now, being Stevonnie was just like slipping on a pair of, well, slippers. And Lapis couldn’t get enough of them.

“Ooh, let’s do the Aquarium first!” Stevonnie exclaimed, looking at the map.

Lapis smirked, knowing exactly where this was going. “Let’s go then!” Lapis said, grabbing Stevonnie and flying them over the Zoo, landing in front of the Aquarium. The couple giddily ran on in.

“You want me to do the thing?” Lapis asked, hands on her hips.

“The thing?” Stevonnie asked.

Lapis silently gestured to the fish tank, forming a bubble of water around the fish inside and floating it out of the tank. Stevonnie’s eyes turned to stars as Lapis floated it by their face. Stevonnie poked the bubble, popping it and sending the fish to the floor.

“Hey, that’s an endangered species!” one of the Zoo staff called out.

“Sorry, bye!” Lapis shouted, grabbing Stevonnie again, throwing a splash of water from the Turtle Pool at the Zoo staff, and flying off out the door.

“How many Zoos have we been banned from now?” Stevonnie asked as Lapis flew them above the countryside. 

“Six, not including the one in Jersey that Peridot accidentally freed the animals to.”

Stevonnie laughed. “Classic Peri.”

“So, what do we do now?” Lapis asked.

Stevonnie thought for a moment. “Wanna get banned from Seven Flags Theme Park?”

Lapis’s speed increased to supersonic at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by e350tb!


End file.
